This invention relates in general to production of vehicle seats and in particular to a method of checking a hip point location of the vehicle seats.
A hip point location (or H-point) of a vehicle seat is defined by SAE Standard J1100 for “Motor Vehicle Dimensions” and represents a location of a hip joint of an occupant of the vehicle seat. The hip point is located by manually positioning a hip point manikin or machine (HPM) complying with SAE Standard J826 for “Devices for Use in Defining and Measuring Vehicle Seating Accommodation” in the vehicle seat. Positioning the hip point manikin in the vehicle seat is a time intensive procedure that involves repeatedly loading, weighting, and leveling different portions of the hip point manikin.
With the hip point manikin correctly positioned in the vehicle seat, the hip point for the vehicle seat is located by markings on the hip point manikin. Measurements using the hip point may then be made. Typically, the measurements are made using a coordinate measuring machine such as a FaroArm. For example, measurements using the hip point may be made to check or test whether the vehicle seat complies with its design or other standards. Other vehicle systems depend on the vehicle seat complying with its design standard because the vehicle seat positions its occupant in a vehicle. For example, safety systems such as seat belts and airbags depend on the vehicle seat complying with its design standards and placing its occupant in an expected position in the vehicle.
It is cost prohibitive to test every vehicle seat according to the SAE Standard J826. According to the SAE Standard J826, positioning the hip point manikin in the vehicle seat, and any measurements made afterwards, are manual processes performed in a lab environment and require extended time. For example, the positioning of the hip point manikin and measurements may require half a day to perform. Additionally, the lab environment is typically away from a production site for the vehicle seats, which requires time for transport and risks damage to the seats during handling, and the hip point manikin requires repositioning—i.e., reweighting, reloading, and releveling—between different vehicle seats being checked, including between two vehicle seats of identical design. Consequently, a statistical sample is used to represent the vehicle seats not checked, but such statistical analysis is not as accurate as checking every vehicle seat produced. Furthermore, the manual process for checking the hip point location is subject to human error. Thus, there is a need for an improved process that allows checking of the hip point location for every vehicle seat produced while maintaining production of the vehicle seats.